Shattered Glass Houses
by Volerian
Summary: Kirby Reed survived the Woodsbourough Massacer Re-boot but is slipping into a hole of depression and survivors guilt. Who will be there to help her see past the horror and move forward? Or will she be left a broken damaged person? Warning: Contains Femslash
1. Falling

So this idea has been bouncing around in my head, because if you don't see some one's dead body I don't believe they are actually dead. In Scream 4 we see, Robbie, Charlie and Trevor dead on the floor but we don't see Kirby so that is what started this idea, as well as her idolization of Sidney. I figured if the whole gay rule would apply it would apply to her.

* * *

Kirby P.O.V

The words that Charlie said in Cinema Club ring through my ears as blood slowly seeps through the two stab wounds in my stomach.

_In fact the only sure fire way to survive a modern horror movie, you pretty much have to be gay._

I cringe on the floor and know that if that particular bit of info was true I just might make it out of this thing alive. I mean I had dated boys and flirted with others but in my heart I knew I loved girls. If anyone had taken the time to really analyze and watch they would notice how I acted around Jill and how I idolized Sidney Prescott.

I feel more blood slip through my fingers and I worry I'm going to die before help comes but I keep pressure on the wound and hope.

As my vision slowly fades I hear sirens coming closer and closer, and then I hear footsteps. Soon enough I hear the medics as the begin to work on my battered body, but I am sedated and all pain slips away.

I wake up surrounded by bright white light and for a moment I think that maybe this is heaven but then I feel a surge of pain rush through my body and I know that this can't be heaven, you're not supposed to feel pain. That's my last thought as I fade into the inky blackness again.

I slowly come back to consciousness and hear murmured whispers that make me all the more eager to wake up. It's hard to open my eyes, like struggling through a pool of molasses. But finally I get them open but the brightness of the room assaults my eyes making me squeeze them tightly shut. I feel someone gently grab my hand and I call out my voice raspy from lack of use.

"Jill?"

The hand retreats as I say this so I figure it isn't her. After a few moments I am able to open my eyes enough to see and when I do see who is sitting at my bedside my eyes go wide.

"Sidney?"

Her eyes find mine and I can see how tired she is, but then everyone has been through a lot.

"Kirby, hey, I'm glad to see you are awake."

I struggle to sit up in bed but her hand on my arm stops me just as pain rips through my stomach. I wince in pain and settle back in bed. Once the pain subsides I open my eyes to find Sidney perched on the edge of my bed and she is looking at me sympatheticly. Now I'm wondering exactly what has happened.

"What happened?"

Sidney gives me a forced smile, "Just go to sleep I'll tell you later."

I look up at her worried and again I try to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach. Finally once I'm in a semi sitting position I look at Sidney. "Tell me what happened, why are you looking at me like I deserve your pity?"

"Kirby, you don't want me to answer that."

I glare at her. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to know."

The look that washes over Sidney then makes me want to take back my words, it's full of sadness and heartbreak and I fear the worst.

"Well as you know the killings were patterned after the original murders but this was a remake so to speak. There were two people doing the killing like the first. You know one of them."

I whisper his name not wanting to believe it but knowing the truth, "Charlie."

"Yes and the other person was Jill."

Sidney keeps talking after that but I don't hear a word only focused on the fact that Jill, one of my best friends who I loved more than a friend wanted me dead.

Tears stream down my cheeks and I wipe them away with my hands yet they just keep coming. Once my tears have some what ceased I look to Sidney and see that she has been crying as well.

"So are you saying that I am the only one left?"

Slowly Sidney nods and I feel myself go cold, completely nub not wanting to realize the fact that all of my friends are now dead.

Again the rules Chalie stated in Cinema Club flitter throung my brain and I begin to laugh slightly.

Sidney looks at me worriedly, "Whats wrong?"

I shake my head lightly, "Nothing I just realized what Charlie said in Cinema Club must be true if I am still alive."

She looks at me questioningly, "Are you talking about the rules of horror movies?"

I nod my head, " Yeah, so I guess the fact that I am gay did save my skin, because according to his rules I can't die."

As those words leave my mouth I curl in on myself, clutching my pillow tightly to my chest willing myself not to cry. But the hot tears spill over and gut wrenching sobs rip thorugh my body.

Through my tears I hear Sidney talking to someone else but at this time I don't care because I feel like I am slowly losing grip on reality as my world shatters around me.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. And reviews are always appreciated.


	2. To Stand Again

Hey guys i am so incredibly sorry that i have not updated this story in what seems like forever, and in truth it has been forever. So here is my next chapter and i hope you all like it . :)

* * *

**Sidney's POV**

I sigh and run a hand through my hair as I watch Kirby retreat into herself, but I know there is nothing I can do or say at this point. After the news I gave her I didn't expect anything less.

I hear a gentle knock at the door and then Dewy steps inside the hospital room.

"Hey Sid."

"Dewey."

"I take it you told her what happened?"

"Yeah I did but you wouldn't believe what she said about why she was still alive."

Dewey looks at me confused. "What did she say Sid?"

"While Gale and I were doing some investigating into who the killers were we went to the school's Cinema Club, led by Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker. It was something Charlie said about how to survive a horror movie in today's world and the only sure fire way is if you are gay."

Dewey's eyebrows scrunch together and he looks even more confused. "Are you saying that Kirby's gay?"

I sigh, of course that would be the thing he would seize out of the whole thing. "No Dewey, that's not what I am saying. I think she is just trying to rationalize how out of everyone she is the only one alive."

Giving Kirby one last look I drag Dewey out of her room and into the hallway of the hospital. "Dewey, I'm not saying anything either way and it's not my place to either. I do however know that Kirby will need someone to talk to or be there for her when she is finally ready to open up."

Dewey nodded, "We already have a shrink lined up for her when she gets out."

I look at him exasperated, "You know when people say, "I know how you feel" but you know they're just saying that because they really have no fucking idea how you feel? That's exactly how it will feel for Kirby by sending her to see a shrink because no one does, except for a few select people like me, you and Gale. So I've decided to stay in Woodsboro and offer my help that is if she will take it."

With that I turn and walk off leaving Dewey to stare after me with a baffled expression.

I come back to the hospital the next day to pay a visit to Kirby, and I find her sitting up in bed. She looks up when she hears me enter the room.

"Hey Kirby."

"Sidney."

A tense silence fills the air and for a moment I don't know what to do so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I am so sorry about your friends. "

Kirby's head pops up at that and with a sad smile she replies, "I'm sorry about your publicist and Kate."

There is a beat when it seems that we both are lost in our memories but then Kirby fixes me with a curious expression. "How do you handle it? People staring at you all the time?"

I can't help but smile at that, "People stare?"

I watch as Kirby looks down at her lap, totally withdrawn, nothing like the girl I met when I first came back to town.

"I don't think I can handle that kind of attention Sidney. I feel like it would take over my life, and it already has. I'm the lone survivor of a horrible massacre, so everyone wants to know about me and my life. I thought high school scrutiny was bad but having the whole world know my story and scrutinize me is so much worse. I don't know what to do."

I look at this poor girl, lying in her hospital bed and know I have to do something, I can't not do something.

"What I do is I try not to think about me. I have people and things I care about, I focus on them. And the rest, well it works out."

As I speak I grab Kirby's hand lightly, sitting down on the bed as I do, to let her know that I'm here for her.

The conversation between us lulls and in realizing I had a conversation almost exactly like this with Jill a cold shiver runs down my spine. Kirby notices this and grips my hand a little tighter.

"Sidney? What's wrong?"

I shake my head not wanting to tell her but I know she is going to ask me again.

"Sidney please tell me, what's wrong?"

I hang my head but still leave my hand in hers before answering. "It's nothing; I just had a conversation very similar to this one with Jill.

**Kirby's POV**

When Jill's name passes Sidney's lips I recoil, pulling away from her as if burned. The thought of Jill as the main perpetrator in all of this still sits badly with me, like greasy fast food. I look anywhere but Sidney knowing she was probably slightly wounded by the fact I pulled away from her, but I can't help it. All of that horror is still fresh in my mind, and while I love the fact that Sidney is here with me, comforting me it's not something I can easily forget about.

I look down unable to meet Sidney's eyes that is until she softly calls my name.

"Kirby?"

I look up and meet her brown eyes that are radiating a kind of warmth but also sadness.

"Sorry Sidney, this is all just so hard to take. I was friends with Jill and to find out she planned all of this, even planned to kill me. To think the person that I was in love with wanted me dead for her fifteen minutes of fame! It has left me feeling like I can never trust anyone ever again."

I look at Sidney and see shock written across her face, and I realize what I said would leave anyone reeling but particularly since Jill was her cousin.

I run a hand shakily through my short cropped hair, "I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to have heard that. God I don't know what I was thinking!"

I drop my head into my hands and cover my eyes, just wishing that all of this would go away.

I'm startled from the whirling thoughts running rampant through my head, by a hand slowly pulling my own away from my face.

I find Sidney looking at me unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh Kirby." The words are uttered quietly while a pair of soft arms wrap around me, comforting.

I breathe in and the light scent of vanilla and a scent that is decidedly Sidney fills my nose. If I had any choice in the matter I would stay here forever if I could.

* * *

Yes i know its a cliffhanger and i totally suck for doing that but it had to be done. I hope you all like this and let me know how you all like this. :)


End file.
